mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
TimeKeeper's Hell
| image = File:Thumb-Timekeeper_s.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = A Timely Revolution | host = KlueMaster | link = Game thread: A Twist in Time (Restart) BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = June 22, 2012 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = 1. mew 2. Slick 3. EDM 4. FatTony 5. Aura 6. Nana7 7. Andrew 8. Framm18 9. Marq 10. GMaster479 11. Gare | first = Gare | last = Slick, FatTony, Aura, GMaster479 | mvp = Aura | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by KlueMaster based on his own idea. It began on June 11, 2012 and was stopped and restarted by the host on June 14, 2012 due to mass outing. The second round, which started on June 21, 2012, ended in a Baddie win in N3 (June 28) (no official ending). Game Mechanics Rules # Borda voting with weights 2, 1 (Reference: Borda voting) # Phase Skip / Reset >> Shrink > Tyrant > Knight > Gunsmith > Priestess > Lady # Tie lynch => random lynch # All kills are blocking # Contents of Night Post ## block - along with targets ## follow spy - without targets ## kill attempts - along with targets ## potion targets (if they were targeted by other players) ## Contents of Day Post won't specify whether vote modifier/nullifier was used. Role Description Baddies (BTSC + NK + Powerplay) * Tyrant - He is a total bad-ass who believes in snatching whatever he fancies (Can redirect any player to a random target) (RID kill every night). Cannot be killed except lynching. * Knight - He is the trusted captain of royal army, he is the most powerful person in the entire universe. Can stop anyone from acting during a cycle (block during night, vote nullify 0, 0 during day - both available in same cycle). * Lady - She is the secret informer of Tyrant who can keep watch on anyone's whereabout under the cover of darkness (follow spy). Goodies * Leader - He is leading the rebels against the tyrant. Has more powerful voice than the rest (Permanent vote multiplier of x2 => 4, 2). * Shrink - A dreamer who failed at creating anything useful except a magic potion. The magic potion makes a person completely immune to any night action, however the person can act as usual. Unfortunately, while brewing the potion he developed some kind of allergy, so can't use the potion himself. * Gunsmith - He is waiting for the day when Leader will realize that Tyrant is not going to listen to voice of the reason, and violence is the only way forward (Night kill) (RID kill every night). * Priestess - A religious woman, she can divine a person each night and know his/her prospects. (Will get to know who all acted on a selected person, actions wont be revealed and actors of only successful actions will be told) * 4xRebels - They are opposing the Tyrant, but are largely powerless unless asked to opine about someone's character. Timekeeper's Ability Initially, a timekeeper will be chosen from among the goodies, and he shall be provided with a sand clock that will measure the time exactly equal to the remaining life of timekeeper. This time will be random (between 1 to 9 phases) and timekeeper will be told how much life he has remaining. Once the sand runs out, current timekeeper dies. When a timekeeper dies (through game play or time sand running out) a new timekeeper will be chosen at random from among the surviving goodies, with random time sand. A timekeeper can chose to reset current phase or skip next phase exactly once in his lifetime. In case of a phase skip, end of current phase will be followed by the same phase of next cycle. An announcement to the same effect will be made in the end of phase post. In case of a phase reset, he MUST name a player which will be barred from participating in the revised current phase. Timekeeper can tell the name of the person being barred anytime before the end of reset phase, failing which Timekeeper himself will be barred. The person will be barred though the same will not be announced (except in the phase end post). The phase will continue as usual, and the end of phase post will be sent to timekeeper so that he can know what would've been the alternate reality. That's when the phase will be reset with an announcement of the same will be made in the game thread instead of the end of phase post. In case of a phase reset, Timekeeper can tell the name of the person being barred anytime during the resetted phase (before the end of phase). The person will be barred though the same will not be announce While, resetting current phase will effectively elongate the cycle, skipping a phase will completely remove the phase from the cycle. Skipping the phase will also effectively reduce the life of timekeeper. Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies *Slick - Tyrant *Aura - Knight *Framm - Lady Day and Night Posts First Game Game Start Night 1: A Night to Remember Day 1: Day When the World Skipped a Beat Game Stop: The Day the Earth Stood Still Restart Game Start Night 1: Dark Night Rises Day 1: End of Violence Night 2: Before Sunrise Day 2: Time Out Night 3 End of Game Roster Host: KlueMaster # mew - Shrink - killed N2 by Knight # Slick - Tyrant # EDM - Gunsmith - Lynched D1 # Fat Tony # Aura - Knight # Nana - Priestess - RID killed N3 by Tyrant # Andrew - Rebel - Killed N3 by Baddies # Framm - Lady - Lynched D2 # Marq - Timed out at the end of N2 # GMaster479 - Leader # Gare - Killed N1 by Tyrant __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7